


Body

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't stand the mind, but the body...  Kink Bingo, for the square "worship."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

One of these days Waver was really going to have to get a handle on his Servant. He needed to end Rider's domination of what was supposed to be their partnership - no, what was meant to be Waver's leash on him. He was a glorified tool, not the one in charge.

He remembered simpler times. Only a few seconds of simpler times, immediately after Rider had been summoned, but simpler times nonetheless when no one had spoken and Waver hadn't made a fool out of himself.

...Even then, he'd nearly come in his pants after seeing him, and actually doing so would have negated any authority he ever wished to wield.

Waver wasn't sure exactly why he felt that sudden rush of pleasure. Equal parts 'this amazing man belongs to me' and 'he is really manly, I like him', perhaps? Rider had never been what most people would call handsome, but he was certainly masculine. Waver generally went for masculine. Just not rude, grandiose Servants.

It was definitely the body he'd been most interested in, both as a man and as a Master. Lancer had his sleek beauty, and Archer had his imposing features, but Rider was clearly the most manly and probably the one with the greatest physical strength.

His last boyfriend - Waver hesitated to say 'boyfriend', they hadn't really done much other than make out with with each other - had been tall (but not _that_ tall) and muscular (but not _that_ muscular). He was normally attracted to what he wanted for himself, although he flinched at being a public item and being compared by others. They'd gotten along well, until Garrott found someone he had feelings for besides lust and politely asked to stop seeing him. Waver had taken it well, all things considered. He may have torn a pillow to shreds because of it, but it was much better than his previous break-up.

He didn't want to think about his previous break-up.

Anyway, the point is that he'd been attracted to people with these traits before, and it was no surprise that he found Rider's body appealing. Couldn't stand his personality, but rather liked what came with it.

Oh. He was getting hard now. Waver sighed, and went over to lock the door. Hopefully Rider was asleep by now, or else out doing something far away from here.

He flopped back onto the bed and slipped off his trousers. Stroking himself, he tried for a quick, efficient, relatively safe session. He thought of being wrapped in those arms just shy of being painful. (He wasn't really into pain, which was good considering how often Rider accidentally inflicted it upon him.) Thought of that strong chest pressing down on his before - hm, he'd have to be big down there too, wouldn't he?

"Kid, I have found a place that may close its gates again come the morning!" he heard, and froze. Shit. "Let us invade them while their defenses are lowered!"

No, he didn't want to go to a nightclub with Rider. If he didn't move or say anything, maybe he would think he was asleep. ....Or he could decide to break the door down. "I'm too busy for invading right n-nngh. G-go away! I mean it!"

"Tomorrow night, then," Rider suggested.

"Tomorrow night is fine, just _go away_ -" This was followed by a promptly-muffled sound like a loud wail crossed with a moan. Waver hurriedly cleaned himself up in case Rider ignored orders. As usual.

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall conquer!" The sound of footsteps could be heard, and Waver breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
